Captain America
by ImmortalSoothSayer
Summary: It's another case for the dynamic duo, and in no way shape or form does this have to do with Marvel's superhero.  Par for the course though in regards to the dynamic of Beckett and Castle, a tough case, and overall good time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first foray into writing a fanfic, most of my online scribing has been angry rants on my blog. Enjoy!**

**Summary Teaser: It's another case for the dynamic duo, and in no way shape or form does this have to do with Marvel's superhero. Par for the course though in regards to the dynamic of Beckett and Castle, a tough case, and overall good time. **

**DISCLAIMER: CASTLE AND ITS PROPERTIES BELONG TO ABC.**

"Lanie, what have we got?" Beckett asked as she strode up to the M.E., her shadow right on her heels.

"The vic has GSWs to the chest and head and based on lividity, time of death was between 11:00 pm and 1:00 am."

Beckett narrowed her eyes as she scanned the dank alley that was now bustling with members from the NYPD, "That was about six hours ago, this was pretty fresh. Do we have an ID?"

"Not yet, but the homeless John Doe, down at the end of the alley was the one who found him."

"Yo," Esposito called out as him and Ryan walked up to Beckett and Castle, "We found the vic's wallet a block away, no credit cards or money, looks like a possible robbery."

Taking the wallet, Detective Beckett scanned through what documents were left. "The vic's name was Joseph Wallace…make that Sergeant Joseph Wallace, there's a military ID behind his driver's license."

"Hmmm, military ID and what appears to be a double tap shooting, it's gotta be more than just a robbery," Esposito observed in looking down at the corpse.

"Double-what?" Castle questioned finally chiming in.

"Dude, how many games of Call of Duty and Halo have you played, and you don't even know what a double-tap is?" Esposito asked incredulously.

"I'm more of rocket launcher and grenades type player…maximum damage at a distance," Castel retorted back.

"Yeah well maybe if you knew how to shoot you'd last more than a few minutes against me and Ryan," Esposito smugly replied while giving a quick fist bump to his partner.

"Children, care to focus on the task at hand," Beckett stated clearly irritated with the ease of how Castle was able to get everyone off topic, "we have a crime to solve. And Castle, a double-tap is a rapid firing of a gun, that while the gun is rising from the kickback from the first bullet, the shooter fires again. That gives the neat vertical line of firing."

"Ohhhh, makes sense. Well this one is easy to solve then. Military man stumbles upon some top secret files about a new weapon, and the CIA sends their top agent to have him silenced." Still in thought, Castle added, "Check to see if the bullets are melting," remembering their not so legal case out in L.A.

Beckett visibly flinched at the mention of their time out in L.A. The dynamic between her and her partner had taken an even larger shift than she had expected, and she was still swimming against the current that was her emotions.

"Castle, CSU has already bagged and tagged the bullets, as both shots were through and through. Very large caliber, and very close, but I won't know more until I get him on the slab," the M.E. stated concluding her report.

Chewing her lip Beckett quickly replied, "Thanks Lanie. Ryan, Esposito go canvas the area and ask around maybe someone saw something or there's a business of interest around here. Me and Castle are going to go question the homeless guy and see if he saw anything suspicious."

Back at the precinct, Beckett was setting up the murder board, while Castle stared at the board intently or possibly he was staring at his brunette muse. "Castle, I can feel your eyes on me, and if they don't make their way up northbound, your ears will not be thanking me," she replied coolly with her back still to him.

"Sorry, I was just picturing you in that nifty little swimsuit you wore out in L.A." And there it was again, that flinch. Castle noticed it this time, but pressed on, "I figured you to be more of a two piece type of girl."

With that, Beckett turned on him and with a smirk and her voice laced with seduction, "I usually wear two pieces for pleasure, but since we were out in L.A. on business, the one piece seemed more appropriate…and might I add you really blended in as well at the pool with long pants, a long shirt, and a jacket. What's the matter Rick, afraid to get _burned_?" The way she stressed, the word "burned" was not wholly lost on Rick. Could it be that she was finally opening up to him? Calling him out on his reservations?

Swallowing hard Castle replied, "Not at all Detective, I was just watching out for your well being," he stated in a calm voice before cocking an eyebrow and smirking, "I wouldn't want you to besmirch your honor by seeing me in a bathing suit. It's just not my face that's ruggedly-handsome." This comment earned him an eye roll, but in her head she couldn't help but picture him in trunks. Looking back at him, they locked eyes and before it looked like Castle was about to say something, they were interrupted with a, "Yo!" which could only indicate the arrival of Esposito and Ryan and breaking the awkward spell that was weaving between Beckett and Castle.

"We checked out the area there was a pawn shop around the block, a seedy nightclub nearby, and what appears to be a couple out of business offices," as Esposito finished, Ryan picked up where his partner left off, "There were a couple security cameras in the area and we're pulling the video now. We should have it in a couple hours."

"That's good, maybe we'll get something more to go on after you review video," Beckett said as she played with the dry-erase marker.

"I'm telling you, Sergeant Wallace, stole some fancy new gun or something and wanted to make some quick cash and was going to sell it to the pawn shop…"Castle began, before Beckett cut him off, "Really Castle! That's the best you could come up with? Even for you I think that's reaching."

Sighing, "Maybe you're right, I think it's the lack of coffee talking. Get you a refill?" Castle indicated to Beckett's empty mug.

"Sure," she replied with a bright smile that melted his heart. Most people would take someone getting them coffee for granted, but not Beckett. Every time he showed up with her morning coffee and bear claw. Or ran to get another refill during a late night murder board review, she always smiled. It was a true smile; the type that he knew was genuine from the way her eye's twinkled.

Castle left her staring at the murder board, while he headed to the break room to make refills. Lost in his thoughts, he thought about how much their relationship had changed over the past couple months, and how it intensified over the last couple weeks since L.A. He began to feel, that maybe if the timing was right, they might get their chance. His thoughts were interrupted by what sound like a loud squeal. Beckett! He thought thinking she might have fell or something, and ran out of the break room to see her being held in a bear hug. When the man put her down, Castle got a good look at him. He was about his height, but Beckett's age, his chestnut hair high and tight, and he looked to be quite muscular. The other thing that caught his eyes, were his army dress greens. And Beckett was smiling, the smile he loved so much, the ear to ear eye twinkling smile that only moments ago she gave to him simply for getting him coffee.

"And who might this be?" he asked as he walked up to the what appeared to be very giddy pair.

"Oh Castle!" Beckett replied with a bit of awkardness. "I'd like you to meet, Captain Jake Murphy."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Castle," Captain Murphy said as he shook Castle's hand.

"Likewise, and please call me Rick" Castle replied coolly.

"So Kate, why don't you grab your things, I'm just going to go use the rest room and then we can get out of here," Captain Murphy said still with a beaming smile on his face as he looked at Detective Beckett.

"Yeah sure, I'm so glad you're here," Beckett replied still with that smile plastered on her face. As Captain Murphy walked away to use the bathroom, she could feel Castle's eyes on her, "What Castle?"

"Hmm, oh nothing," he replied his voice slightly crestfallen.

"Don't 'oh nothing' me, you are thinking way to loud for it to be nothing," Beckett replied earnestly.

"It's just…just…well…," he stammered.

"Castle, I don't have all night as you can clearly tell," Beckett replied.

"Well, what about Josh? When did you meet Army boy?" He blurted out.

"What about Josh?" she replied slightly irritated.

"Well don't you think Josh would be a little upset if he knew about Captain America?" he prodded.

"What are you talking about! Josh and me…," Beckett was saying before she was interrupted by Captain Murphy, "Kate, you ready?"

"Yes sir! Captain sir!" She exclaimed with a mock salute and a laugh. As they left the precinct Captain Murphy slung an arm over Kate's shoulder as another laugh bubbled out from her.

"Until tomorrow, Kate?" Castle called out a bit insecurely.

"Goodnight Castle" Kate replied still with that smile on her face.

Castle was crushed as she disappeared out of sight. Was Beckett really fooling around behind Josh's back? That wasn't Beckett's style, but maybe there was more to the story. Maybe Josh had broke-up with her, but surely he would have known. Him and Beckett were so close he would have picked up on the signs. His writer's mind began weaving all sorts of tales, all of which led him to the same conclusion…he had missed his chance.

Hope you liked it, I plan on continuing this story, so more to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Castle and its properties belong to ABC.**

* * *

><p>All sound was muted by the pounding in his ears. Beckett, no Kate, just walked out of the precinct again arm in arm with another man. The two of them had been through so much, so much said but unsaid, and yet still she kept him at arm's length never fully giving herself to him. But why? When did she end it with Josh? They had been back from L.A. almost a month ago and he didn't detect any change in her demeanor. He suddenly found the bullpen at the precinct to be closing in around him. With a cursory glance, Castle stormed out of the 12th and out into the open streets of Manhattan. He needed time to think and regroup so instead of taking a cab home, he tucked his hands in his pockets and began the trek back to his loft.<p>

As he walked he replayed the past month, dissecting every conversation, every nuance, every moment he had spent with Beckett to try and figure out what happened. There was no change in her demeanor, no utterance of her personal life, no angry phone calls at work. There was just nothing wrong that he saw. Maybe she really did see him as her work partner and nothing more and the line of work she was in; compassion and empathy for another human being you worked so close with could easily be blurred into thinking there was a stronger more personal and intimate bond.

As he entered his building, Castle mused that maybe it was _better to have loved and lost_ than never to have loved at all, or i_f you love something_**, **_let it go_**.** If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. He scoffed at himself as he realized that his mind had been reduced to cheesy love clichés. As he approached the elevator he pushed the up button with a little more force than necessary.

Riding up the in the elevator he couldn't stop the scenarios running through his head. He had made such progress with Kate over the past few months. Granted a lot of it had to do with life and death situations spurring their feelings on, but still, everything needed a catalyst to get going. Maybe that was a testament to either how strong the affection between the two of them is or how non-existent that part of their relationship is that numerous near death experiences, a sordid but necessary kiss, and the breakthrough in her mother's case couldn't even bring them together.

Opening the door, to his loft, he was greeted by his every enthusiastic daughter, "Hey Dad! How was work?"

"Oh the same old, murder, mystery, and mayhem," he replied with a forced smile, "What are you up to pumpkin?"

"Dad, don't deflect, what's going on?" Alexis knew her father's moods and could clearly tell something weighed heavily on his mind.

Sighing, "I met Beckett's new boyfriend I guess," he finished with a cringe.

"You already knew about Josh, how is that a big deal," Alexis replied not realizing the implication.

"Oh no, this was another guy. Military type, appeared to be army, and the way they reacted to each other, they clearly have a history," Castle commented while gazing off in the distance.

"Well maybe they were just close friends or something," Alexis replied feebly, knowing she was just trying to assuage her dad's feelings.

"Maybe, but I don't know," Castle huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry Dad; I know how much you care about Detective Beckett. Maybe you should just tell her the truth and be sincere. It's seemed to work in the past," Alexis offered. "Anyway, I'm headed to bed. Night Dad!" Alexis leant up and kissed her dad on the cheek before heading up to her room.

Castle sighed in frustration. How could he just come clean to Beckett now? It would just make him look desperate. He needed a stiff drink and fast so he poured himself a glass of scotch.

As he was focused on the ice cubes that clinked in his glass, he heard the front door open and in walked the Grand Dame herself. "Hello darling, you're home earlier than usual when a case is afoot," Martha exclaimed with a grand flourish.

"Well, we called it an early night, due to an unforeseen interruption," Castle stated uncomfortably, recalling in his mind how Kate left with Captain Murphy's arm slung around her shoulder, very similar to the way she left with Josh the first time they had met him.

"Oh my! I hope it wasn't anything dreadful," Martha replied while pouring herself a glass of wine.

"No, nothing like that. Apparently, Detective Beckett has a thing for hero types," Castle sneered sarcastically.

"Darling, whatever do you mean?" Martha was practically chomping on the bit to hear what her son had to say. Castle indulged her and proceeded to retell the evening's events to his mother.

"Honestly, I don't know why you just don't tell that girl how you feel. Clearly you're attempt at covert romance is not working the way you had expected, now is it?" Martha chided.

"Thank you mother for stating the obvious. Maybe, it's just not meant to workout like that for us," Castle resigned himself to defeat.

"Richard, if this affects you so much, why don't you just call it quits. You said it wasn't about the books anymore, but clearly you and Detective Beckett were not meant to be, so what else is left?" Martha said with some sadness to her voice. She was quite fond of the woman.

"Because Mother," Castle started, "I promised her 'always' and I don't want to break that promise."

"Ah my son, you have such flair for the dramatic," Martha conceded to him.

"I learned from the best! Goodnight Mother!" Castle said as he headed to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? This was just an atypical "loft scene" to help move the story along. More to come in the next couple days, with the story really picking up.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Castle and its properties belong to ABC**

* * *

><p>After a fitful night's sleep Castle woke with a start. During the night he laid awake considering all that had happened the day before. Beckett with a new man, his daughter's words, his mother's words, and his own thoughts. Was it worth his own anguish to see her happy and still work side by side with her or should he be the bigger man and bow out gracefully. Rick Castle was never known to do anything gracefully except pen his words. Maybe, he could just wean himself off of being at the precinct everyday and just not be there as much. A shallow compromise, but one that would allow him to still consult and give Kate her space, yet still allow him to maintain his friendship with everyone at the 12th.<p>

He jumped in the shower, got dressed, and made his daily stop for two coffees and a bearclaw and headed on down to the precinct. His mind was still a jumble as to what he should do, when he strode into the bullpen and was greeted by the sound of laughter. Not just any laughter, but Beckett's. As he rounded the corner he stared incredulously at the man sitting in HIS seat, regaling Beckett, and Ryan and Esposito with a story.

"…so there I am chasing this drunken naked private through the base, when I finally tackled him, got him cuffed, and hauled him to his feet, when my partner let out a hysterical laugh pointing at the drunken soldier's crotch. Looking down I saw that he had painted his crotch with camo paint to match his face. When I asked him about it, he simply replied he was 'going commando'!" As Captain Murphy finished the story he was met with another round of laughter.

Castle cleared his throat as he approached having the four of them look up at him. "Morning everyone, hope nobody missed me too much," he announced sarcastically.

"Hey Castle, Jake here was telling us a story from being an MP," Beckett replied, "Anyway…guys how are we coming along with the surveillance video?" Beckett asked Ryan and Esposito wrapping up story time.

"Good morning Mr. Castle," Captain Murphy greeted him cheerily.

"I didn't know we were so informal here, calling this here fine soldier by his first name," Castle replied as he tried to navigate around Beckett's desk and find a place to sit.

"Well I usually allow civilians and people close to me to just call me by my name," Captain Murphy stated casting a furtive glance a Beckett. "Oh and Kate, thanks for letting me stay over last night, I was exhausted by the time we were done with dinner."

Castle felt a pang of jealousy as he heard Captain Murphy's admission to spending the night at Kate's.

"No problem Jake, you know my couch is always an open invitation," Beckett replied. At hearing this Castle replied, "You know those in the _medical field_ say that sleeping on a couch can be very unhealthy, I'm sure _Josh_ would agree." Sure it was petty, sure it was obnoxious, but Castle didn't care. What shocked him more was that he was defending Josh as well.

"Well Josh wasn't around, so it didn't really matter," Beckett replied irritably.

Sensing the awkwardness Captain Murphy said, "Well this all came about by chance, see I am stationed at Fort Dix in New Jersey after I came back from two tours over in the middle east and I work for the 3-4-3 MP at the base. Anyway, when we caught wind of Sergeant Wallace's police report and I saw who the lead detective was, I volunteered to assist. When it's one of our own someone from the unit always gets involved. Plus it would give me a chance to reacquaint myself with Kate here."

"Well, that's certainly noble of you Captain Murphy, but I am sure Beckett and I and the rest of the twelfth will be able to handle it," Castle replied coolly. He also couldn't help but notice Beckett narrow her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you do, but like I said when it's one of ours we get involved," Captain Murphy bristled.

"Which we appreciate very much," Beckett replied trying to ease some of the growing tension between the two men.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you appreciate from him," Castle mumbled under his breath. Clearly it was not quiet enough because Kate quickly stood up and snapped at Castle, "Castle do you mind joining me in the break room for a minute? Excuse us Jake."

As soon as they got into the breakroom and Beckett shut the door, she wheeled on Castle and immediately invaded his personal space, "What the hell do you think you're doing Castle!"

"What? I'm doing nothing just trying to get to know Captain America a little better that's all!" Castle defended himself

"Bull! And what the hell is with the Josh comments, my personal business is none of yours!"

"Look, Kate I can't stand by while you get involved with another guy, especially if you're doing it behind Josh's back. I know he isn't around that much…"

"Castle!"

"…but that doesn't mean you should go behind his back, you're better…"

"Castle!"

"…than that, besides this guy is in the military and you know he's gonna…"

"Castle!"

"…end up getting stationed somewhere else. Maybe that's why you're willing to get involved with him, because you know …"

"Castle!"

"…you won't have to fully give yourself to him. And another thing he's…"

"Rick!"

"…sitting in my chair! Huh, what?" Castle was so absorbed in his rant that only when she called him by his first name did he finally respond.

"First off, take a deep breath, okay?" Kate replied calmly. Placing her hand on Castle's chest, his breath caught at the overt sign of affection from the detective. "Second, I appreciate you watching out for my integrity like that, but you should know I'm not like that, third I'm sorry he was sitting in 'your' seat, and finally…" Beckett took a small breath, "he's my cousin."

"Yeah, but even still, wait? What?" Castle wasn't fully listening as he was about to launch into another diatribe, when it finally sank in. "He's your cousin?" Castle asked still slightly suspicious.

"Yes, he's my mom's sister's son," she replied nostalgically.

"Hmmm…I guess I owe you and him an apology," Castle meekly replied realizing the huge faux pas he had made by jumping to all sorts of conclusions. "I'm sorry Kate that I overstepped again and questioned your integrity." Part of his spirits lifted though knowing that he hadn't fully lost his chance yet.

"It's okay Castle, it's partly my fault too. I was so excited to see Jake that I didn't even realize I hadn't told you who he was. We were really close before my mom died, but after that and him getting deployed we lost touch with each other," Beckett replied still standing in Castle's personal space with her hand on his chest.

"Good thing I wore the expensive Italian leather loafers today, because any other shoe would taste horrible in my mouth right about now," Castle replied trying to bring some levity to the situation. "So we're okay?"

"We're okay Castle. And there's something else you should know. See after we got back from L.A., I did some major thinking, and the thing is…"before she could finish, there was a knock on the door, breaking the moment. It was Ryan.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting anything, but I think I got something off the video, plus Lanie called, it seems she found something very interesting."

Castle looked over at Becket, as she locked eyes with him and simultaneously said, "This isn't over," as they strode out of the break room. Getting in his last retort Castle chuckled, "Just because he's your cousin doesn't mean he gets to sit in my chair!" and Beckett just rolled her eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, I wanted to throw in a relationship red herring. I embellished Kate's family history because frankly I find it hard to believe she wouldn't even have any cousins. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I hope everyone reading this is enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I'm trying to keep all the characters as canon as possible and hopefully I'm doing it justice. I also gotta say I always thought it was cheesy how authors would be practically begging for reviews on their work, but after getting a couple I can see why. It's very addicting seeing people comment on your work. This chapter is a little more case related. Hope it makes sense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Castle and its properties belong to ABC.**

* * *

><p>Walking out of the office, Beckett went with Ryan to check out the video that Esposito had cued up, while Castle rather sheepishly went over to Captain Murphy.<p>

"Ah, Captain Murphy, I was wondering if I could have a minute," Castle asked looking the younger man directly in the eye.

"Sure Mr. Castle, what's up?' Captain Murphy replied while standing up from "Castle's seat".

"I just wanted to apologize for my brash behavior earlier, it was uncalled for and out of line," Castle spoke calmly and sincerely, "and please call me Rick or Castle, the mister part makes me feel really old," Castle concluded with a trademark smirk.

Captain Murphy looked at Castle with a very straight face and cool demeanor, and Castle couldn't help thinking that this guy would probably make a great poker player. "Well Mr. Castle, I must say nobody has ever spoken to me that way and lived to tell about it," Murphy started before breaking out into a huge grin, "Ha! Don't worry about Rick, Kate's told me quite a bit about you and I must say it's an honor to meet you, I've read some of your books as well, and please call me Jake."

A wave of relief washed over Castle, as he shook hands with Jake. "So you work down at Fort Dix, as an MP? Must run in the family to be in law enforcement."

"Well I always wanted to be in the military, and went to West Point. Kate over there…well she never planned to be a cop." Jake nodded over to where Beckett was hunched over Esposito's shoulder watching the surveillance video and at that point she looked up and saw Castle and Jake chatting away animatedly. "Excuse me gentleman, if you're done with the bromance there's some things here that you should come take a look at."

Walking over, Esposito rewound the video, to where he had it initially. Playing it, they saw Sergeant Wallace, wandering back and forth in front of the out of business offices, trying to find a place to peer in. He also, kept checking the doors. Then suddenly they saw him look down the street, and quickly start walking in the other direction, and then there in video frame, was two men dressed in black fatigues, clearly stalking Wallace.

"Wow! There was two of them, you can't really see their faces though, and their hats are pulled down pretty low. Do we have any other angles of them?" Castle asked.

"Nah, bro, I checked all the other videos and its weird, its like they appeared out of thin air at the end of the building and then just went after Wallace." Esposito stated.

"Hmm, it's like the conspiracy CIA black helicopters that roam major cities," Jake responded wistfully.

Both Castle and Beckett looked over at him with jaws open. Castle was the first to respond, "My sentiments exactly, good call Jake."

"I wasn't being serious Castle; chances are these guys are private military hired out to protect whatever is in that building. They carry themselves like ex-special forces," Jake informed them while narrowing his eyes at the screen. "It's gonna be a major SNAFU."

"Wallace was clearly investigating this, did he get any tips about it, what can you tell us about the sergeant?" Beckett asked Jake.

"Good man, better soldier. He was a crusader type. He believed in the greater good. He did mention something to me a couple weeks ago about some possible extracurricular activities going on at the base, but wasn't sure what. Maybe he was following some leads, before he brought me more evidence," Captain Murphy replied.

"Hmmm, Esposito, Ryan, anyway we can expand the time frame of video, maybe we'll see something else that can get us a solid lead. Castle, Jake, and I are going to head down to the morgue," Beckett said clearly in detective mode. She quickly wrote the new pertinent information on the murder board before, joining Castle and Jake by the elevator.

On the ride down Castle spoke, "If Wallace knew something that could get himself killed or was something pretty serious, why wouldn't he come to you as his commanding officer?"

"I don't know I give my guys some free reign. I don't believe in micro managing or being a control freak which sounds odd coming from someone in the military, but MPs are different. We're expected to think on our feet and not have to follow orders all the time," Jake replied clearly concentrating hard on what this could all mean.

Stepping off the elevator, the trio made their way into the morgue to see Lanie, as she also said she had something for them. Opening the door the M.E. looked up and saw the new addition to the team. With an appraising once over she said, "And who is this? I _always_ like a man in uniform"

"Lanie!" Beckett scolded her friend, "This is my cousin, Captain Jake Murphy. Jake this is my friend Lanie Parrish and our resident medical examiner."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Parrish," Jake said offering his hand to her.

Taking his hand, Lanie giggled, "Nice to meet you too and please call me Lanie."

"Oh Esposito is so going to hear about this," Castle said smirking at the feisty M.E.

"I swear I'll make it look like an accident Castle," Lanie replied in a sing-song voice. Castle merely quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So Lanie, what have you got for us?" Beckett asked clearly anxious to hear what the M.E had to say.

"Well once I got him on the slab, I saw some bruising on his ribs definitely pre mortem. What's more interesting is what I found in his underwear," Lanie rattled off. Before she realized what she said, Castle jumped all over it, "Oh that's just gross Lanie, checking out a dead man's junk!" This earned eye rolls and incredulous stares from the other three in the room.

"Castle, that's just wrong. He had this taped to the inside of his underwear," Lanie said as she passed the note to Beckett.

"It's just a bunch of numbers, maybe accounts, coordinates," Beckett mused.

"Can I take a look at it?" Captain Murphy asked. Handing him the note, he quickly scanned it, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Castle, Beckett, and Lanie all asked at the same time.

"This is so not good. Its MP radio codes, and serial numbers," Jake responded.

"Care to explain," Beckett asked.

"Yeah, the codes are as follows, 10-39, 10-24, 10-32, 10-17, and 10-50. In order that means 'check vehicle or building,' 'suspicious person,' 'request MP officer on duty,' 'return to HQ,' and 'change frequency.'" Jake looked visibly shaken.

"So what does that mean?" Castle asked with excitement in his voice.

"If it's what I'm thinking it means, it means that, that building is being used by people in the military, probably in Fort Dix for not so legal purposes," Beckett countered.

"Yeah, that's how I took it as well," Jake said uneasily. "The other numbers are serial numbers some of have been crossed out, but I only recognize one," Jake continued.

"How come only one?" Castle asked.

"Because it's mine," Jake replied, "that's why Wallace probably never came to me. He probably thought I was involved, as well as these others."

"Jake, is that all? Is there nothing else you can tell us?" Beckett asked narrowing her eyes on her cousin and slipping into interrogation mode. "Jake I hate to do this, but where were you the other night between eleven and one am?"

"I got nothing to hide Kate," Jake said disappointed. "I was at the officer's club on base around that time."

"If I ask around and find out that some of these serial numbers match up to those at the officer's club, that's a pretty weak alibi," Kate said pressing Jake even more.

"Hey take it easy, he's family!" Castle said stepping in between the two.

"Doesn't mean he can't be a suspect!" Kate replied, angry that Castle intervened.

"Look Kate, I know you're just doing your job, but you have to trust me, I want justice for Wallace." Jake asked raising his hands.

Running her hands through her hair and looking at the two men, "Alright, I just hope you're both right. Anything else Lanie?"

Everyone had almost forgot the M.E. standing there watching in shock. "Ummm yeah, there's some other odd bruising on the top of his foot, see?"

Everyone looked at the odd squiggly lines, peppered with little red scabs. "What is that, needle marks? Was Wallace using drugs?"

"That's what I thought, so I ran a tox panel, but everything came back negative. Here let me show you," Lanie said grabbing a UV black light and shining it on Wallace's foot.

"Oh that is so freakin cool!" Castle exclaimed. There on Wallace's foot appeared a tattoo of a thirteen digit number.

Looking at Jake, Kate asked, "Any idea what those numbers mean?"

"Not really, but looks like an account of some kind," Jake replied stunned at the lengths Wallace went to try hide everything he knew.

"Thanks Lanie, let us know if you find anything else." Kate said concluding their visit to the morgue.

On the ride back up in the elevator, the tension was palpable and for once it wasn't between Beckett and Castle. Clearing his throat Castle said, "So what's next?"

Beckett looked over at him and then at Jake, "Well guys, looks like its time for a stakeout."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Questions, comments, inquiries?<em>


End file.
